The present invntion relates to a television set including a picture display device, means for selecting radiated television signals and means for supplying the received signal pictures to the display device. It is known to display pictures other than those contained in the received video signal on a television screen either as an alternative to the received video signal or by superimposing them on the said video signal pictures.
This is done, for example, when a television set is fitted with a videodisc reader or teletext signal decoder, provided the videodiscs and relative transmissions are available in each case respectively. It is often useful, however, to be able to display pictures other than those contained in the received video signal without having to depend on outside factors such as the disc reader, the discs themselves or teletext transmissions.
For example it is often desirable to display information concerning the use of the set or even advertising information when the set is installed at an exhibition or in a shop window. The primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple solution to this requirement.